Summer Loving
by Tace
Summary: Ginny and Draco spent summer together away from their friends and family and got on extremely well. Now a new year at Hogwarts is starting and Draco is suffering memory loss because he has no idea why Ginny thinks they are in love...or does he?


Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related names are copyright JK Rowling. ___________________________________________________________________  
  
::::Summer Loving::::  
  
"Draco, I don't know what to say. I didn't know you could be like this."  
  
He smiled at her. "Ginny, you listen to your brother and his friends far too much. You know they hate me so obviously I was never going to win any popularity contests with them."  
  
Ginny laughed. She remembered back to the beginning of summer when to her horror she had to was selected, along with Draco and others from various years, to remain at Hogwarts to help with an ambitious potion project. Draco had been asked to stay because of his natural abilities with potion making. Ginny had been asked to stay because Snape thought she might actually learn something before entering her sixth year at Hogwarts. To her surprise Ginny had enjoyed the company of Draco so much she found herself spending as much time as possible with him. He was funny and considerate when separated from his friends and family. Now the summer was ending and the new term about to start. They were returning to their respective homes for the last week of the holidays.  
  
"I guess I'll see you the week after next," Ginny smiled shyly.  
  
"He lent foreword and brushed her hair out of her eyes."  
  
"See you soon, Weasley," he winked.  
  
Ginny shivered as she watched him leave. She couldn't ever remember being so happy and couldn't wait to get home and tell Ron and Harry how mistaken they'd been over the years. Draco was nice.  
  
*  
  
Mrs Weasley flung her arms around Ginny and didn't let go for at least fifteen minutes. Then she ushered her into the house and made sure she hugged each and every family member present. She also hugged Harry rather shyly. "Welcome back Ginny," he smiled.  
  
Not allowing her time to reply, Mrs Weasley ushered Ginny into the kitchen where a number of different foods greeted her.  
  
"Mum, you shouldn't have," Ginny laughed.  
  
"Don't be silly I expect you haven't had a good meal in weeks."  
  
"They do feed us at Hogwarts," Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, I expect she's eaten lots already. I'll have that."  
  
"Ron!" Mrs Weasley warned.  
  
Ginny was so glad to be home.  
  
"So," Mrs Weasley began when everyone was seated around the table, "tell us about your summer, Ginny."  
  
"It was brilliant. I missed you all but I had a great time and made a special friend."  
  
"What's she called?" Ron asked.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Oh, that's nice, dear. We'll have to invite her for tea one day," Mrs Weasley answered.  
  
Everyone stared at Mrs Weasley. Ginny continued eating without batting an eyelid. "That's not funny, Ginny," Ron muttered. "There's no way that thing would ever step foot in this house."  
  
"Ronald Weasley, that is no way to talk about Ginny's friend. I'm ashamed of you."  
  
"But mum."  
  
"No buts. How could you tease your sister when you haven't seen her for weeks? I don't want to hear another sound from you. It's lucky your father's at work!"  
  
Ron opened and closed his mouth a few times resembling a goldfish. Not wanting to anger his mother further no sound came out.  
  
"I'm sure Ginny is just joking," Harry cut in for his friend. He smiled at Ginny as if he were in on the joke.  
  
"I'm not joking," she replied, matter of fact. "Draco is completely misunderstood by all of you. You really need to give him a chance."  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to be shocked.  
  
"Are you OK, Ginny? You don't seem yourself."  
  
"Harry I know you and Draco have never really seen eye to eye. I think the main problem has been a lack of communication. If you just sat down and talked I think you would get on better with Draco than Ron."  
  
"That's it!" Ron pushed his chair back from the table and stood up. "Malfoy has put a spell on her. We need to take her back to Hogwarts straight away to get a cure."  
  
Mrs Weasley looked thoughtful, like something was only just dawning on her. "Isn't Draco a boy?"  
  
"It's debateable," Ron quipped.  
  
Ginny ignored him and looked at Mrs Weasley. "He is a boy and we're in love." 


End file.
